The DragonTamer Austin
by austin.mccomis
Summary: This story is of a Pokémon Trainer Named Austin and his Adventures in Sinnoh please tell me what he should catch of you like it Also this is my first Pokémon story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: "Let us begin our glorious adventure"

Austin sat patiently watching the finals of the Lily of the Valley conference as Ash Ketchum was fighting Tobias as he is defeated by the Latias."Well that sucked I was hoping as would win this time." Austin has been following Ash throughout his Journeys watching each league match and televised event Ash has been in but now it was Austin's turn it was time to get his partner from a dragon master. A tall dark man walked in and touched Austin's shoulder." The dragon master will see you now." Austin arose. "Perfect timing Mathias, you should of seen that battle it was so cool one of Ash's best battles." Mathias laughed leading him to a room" well you will bring us great honor young one you will be victorious by the end I can feel it ,but go your destiny awaits through that door go see the Dragon Master." Austin opened the curtain to the dimly lit room where a figure was seated on a throne next to the fire it was a female shape she was of median age." So how was the battle Austin, I wanted you to finish it to learn something Ash has ambition like you a pure heart and love for Pokémon a goal you share." Austin sat down in front of the throne." It was pleasant master and thank you for the complement." The woman smiled and put her staff over Austin's head." You also have courage, bravery, kindness and the heart of a warrior, so in that way I must give you something that is fierce and majestic wrathful and peaceful something to match you. Someone who will bond fully with you so I present to you a Gible use it well and there will be pokeballs and a pokedex in your room." The Dragon master handed Austin a pokeball with a dragon on it with its wins spread and breathing fire around the ball making a ring around it." Thank you." Austin pushed the button and tossed it sending out the Pokémon it went to Austin and hugged his leg saying" Gib-le " in a soft voice." So your my new friend well I got a great name for you buddy let's call you Drake." Upon hearing this Drake danced a happy dance enjoying his new name." Goodbye master" Austin left the room heading to his own to put on new clothes and get his items." Good luck child" the Dragon master said as she faded from this world her part in it was done. Back in Austin's room Austin put on his new suit a hat both purple with gold lining along with a cape the vest was dark purple while the main shirt was alight lavender color, the cape was gold on the inner part and the vest had pokeball slots on it." Well Drake lets get going." Austin picked up the small dragon and left the room going to say good bye to Mathias" good bye friend." " Well Austin the Dragon master has passed and left me to stay with you help your destiny." Austin looked at him and Drake looked at the duo saying Gible in an accepting tone." Well if Drake's ok with it I'm glad to have you with me" Mathias smiled and our trio left on their grand adventure. End of chapter 1 look for chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The first battle

" Mathias , I was thinking since you and I both have young dragon types and we are going together I want to see how drake fights will you battle me." Austin asked as they entered a forest around Mount Coronet. Mathias pondered knowing it would be good training for his Pokémon " sure Austin but if I win you have to cook this week." Austin Smiled. "You Got your self a deal." Mathias press the button on his pokeball and called his dragon forth" go Slicer!" out of the pokeball came a shiny Axew. " Go Drake!" ( Drake is like Pikachu as in it does not care for being in its pokeball and like to walk) The Gible ran towards his opponent the two stared at each other waiting for their master's commands. "Slicer uses scratch" the Axew charged at Drake. " Quick Drake use dragon rage" Axew was sent flying backwards. The Axew got up" now Slicer use Assurance" the attack hits Drake as he falls down Drake gets up and uses drco meteor but hits himself in the process knocking out both Pokémon." Well I guess we must head to the Pokémon center." The duo rush off to the Pokémon center in Virbank city." Hello and welcome to the Pokémon center I'm Nurse Joy may I take your Pokémon?" Austin handed her his Gible and Mathias handed her his Axew they both spoke. " Thanks mam." Nurse Joy pointed to a room." You two can stay here for the night well you Pokémon heal. Also you may not know this but there is a gaming hall and a shopping center." The two went and sat in their room. " thanks for the battle Mathias it was intense I didn't expect for Drake to learn Draco meteor especially like that." Austin laughed." That was a tie not a win and it was a great battle Austin." Austin stomach rumbled loudly as did Mathias. "Well, let's go see what this town has to eat." Both the boys said at the same time. The duo walked out and looked around the bustling big city and found a restaurant . The two looked at the menu pondering their choices." Well Mathias I'm going to get this steak it looks really good and its huge." Mathias said" Well if your trying to make everything a contest then your on who ever eats the most and the fastest wins." Austin smiled." Interesting but what's the wager, loser has to sleep on the floor?" Mathias Laughed loudly' "sure let's do that sounds interesting." The two ordered their dinner and waited and ate their dinner in earnest. Austin Lost the eating contest paying for and sleeping on the the morning Austin Awoke to find Drake at his feet." Good morning buddy" Austin went out and spoke" Nurse Joy where do you think I should go for my first gym badge?" Well ther is one in town Maylene is a fighting type trainer shes a good challenge for you though your Gible will most likely win." Austin left and went to the gym. Maylene opend the door." Greetings Trainer I am Maylene Fighting type Gym leader of Sinnoh it's a pleasure to meet you ." Austin nodded. " indeed Maylene , My Name is Austin and I am here to challenge you to a gym battle." Maylene led him in. " alright this will be a one on one match today then. I will use My Lucario." Austin Let Drake down." And I will use Drake here." The two Pokémon walked into the arena." Ok lets do this Drake use Draco Meteor." The attack went into the air and hit the Lucario several times. "Lucario use Bone rush" lucario screamed as it went to hit the Gible." Drake bite the bone and crush it then use dragon range as close as you can." The small dragon went and did as told sending the Lucario back as it used aura sphere and hit the Gible both Pokémon fell over. " drake get up come on" Drake arose as did Lucario as the two begin clashing neither hearing the orders of their trainers both being on equal ground. Aura Spheres and Draco Meteros were flying everywhere." Austin These battles are why I became a gym leader when both the trainer and pokemon are in harmony and the fight is so evenly matched its perfect the greastest battle I have ever witnessed."Austin smiled " I Agree I never knew Drake had it in him." Drake began to glow and row bigger " GaaaaaaaaaaBittteeee" Austin smiled " Drake use Earthquke." Drake did as told and Lucario Fainted Just before Drake did. " Congratulations Austin allow me to present you with the Cobble badge" Austin Smiled " thank you Maylene" Austin and Drake left the aren and went to The Pokémon center to heal

Aund thus ends Chapter 2 I hope you enjoyed it chapter 3 will be up hopefully on Saturday have a good week new fans.


End file.
